Rami
Rami (라미, Rami) is the character of Denma. Summary She first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, she's first appeared in the A Catnap (1) - Ch.323. She's Pre-Priestess. She's orphan and takes care of her two siblings. She counts the money thoroughly so she's nicknamed Money-mi (돈미, Donmi / 钱美, Qián měi). Rami Record is planned as an omnibus genre, and while she's working to the Holy visits, she gives a background explanation about the planet or characters before the episode is introduced, and if the episode progresses in earnest, she serves to help the person or to give him/her the initiative. And when the episode ends, she wraps up the story. Biography In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts, the author drew many prototypes of the Rami Record and Church of Madonna. Rami Record She's the protagonist of Rami Record. She's Pre-Priestess who's attending mission school, the House of Dancing Flowers, which is established by Church of Madonna. Denma In A Catnap (1), Soy is holds a doll that looks like Yahwah. She looks like Yahwah's real body. She says she's tired, and sees Soy. She asks where's her brother. Soy answers that her brother is with his friends. She calls to brother and angry that she told him to take care of her. The brother says he told her to stay close to him. She slaps her brother's hip, and Soy also slaps her doll Yahwah's hip. This reminds of Adam spanks the Quanx deliverer. Ran says first, the samples are almost collected from the Holy visits and now that the Intersecting Space of the parallel universe will shut down for quite a while and this disturbance is just enough to take care of the ideologists that are against shutting down the Holy visits. And Ran explains the next stage, intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll start working in the 8th universe and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. And Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. At night, Soy sleeps and the she studies. The boy take out a Emotion transferring bot and asks to her that she could take out a pad, and says he didn't know she was so mad that she'd slap him. The girl take out a pad, and says even if she knew what she was feeling, she would still has slapped her brother. The boy says he won't come home when she's angry then, and he select the avatar icon. She angry and says to her brother that he'll stop playing around and go to sleep now, and the avatar also angry. The boy lies down and says she's always hate him and he want to hang out with his friends too and he takes care of Soy more than her does. She feeling bad, and the boy sees avatar and says she'll always feel bad for him. She woke up in the morning thinks that she wants get some sleep. Inside the bus, where Yahwah was drawn, Soy who's holding a Yahwah doll give her a candy. She says to her brother that behave well at school, and the brother says to Soy that the sister is talking about her. In the class, she thinks she's sleepy, and she shake hands to Soy outside the window. The teacher handed out the chocolate pie to the children. A boy asks to the teacher that give him three because he's cute, and teacher answers that he's so brave. Soy eats one chocolate pie and puts the remaining one in her bag. She calls a woman and she says her friend should have transferred the money with her name, and she hears that there's no transfer history and she's charging an interest for today. She calls her friend, and the friend calls her Money-mi. She rage and says her friend told her to trust her. The friend says she's still at the visit and she's returning tomorrow at around seven AM. She says she'll wait for her friend at the exit at seven AM tomorrow, because thanks to her, there's an interest now so she'll deal directly, and she's paying for ten dollars for every late hour, plus the interest of 30 dollars for today. She with monk takes care of the garden, and she washing dishes, cleaning, so having a hard day. While she goes home with carrying Soy on her back, the brother asks that they can move to a place without stairways. She sleeps while studying. She wakes up at dawn and she says to brother that she has to get to work by seven starting today. On the bus, Yahwah is drawn and her name is written. She, brother, Soy are sleeping. In the school, she says to brother that he takes care of Soy till her teacher is here. She meets her friend, and she asks she's on duty, and she says she's seeing someone at the Palace. Her friend says she's going there too and let's go together when she's done cleaning, but she moves away so fast. While brother sleeps in the classroom, Soy goes to her friend with holds a chocolate pie. Her friend tries to deliver chocolate pie instead, but takes a look at Soy's face and takes her to the Palace to deliver it directly. At this time, Hades arrives at the Palace and says he can never guess what the church's old fossils are orders to attacks the chemical complex, the biochemical lab, and now the Palace, and they'll use him and get rid of him in the end, but they have no idea what will happen soon. She lays on the sofa in the Palace and thinks this is so warm and comfy and it this what mother's arms feel like, and then she falls a sleep. Her friend takes Soy into the Palace. The guards guarding the Palace let her friend and Soy in the Palace. One of the guards presses the wall, and they're become trapped in a cube. The heart of the Palace senses Hades. She sees her mother holding a doll and singing a familiar lullaby. It was a stone Soy doll with broken. She wakes from a nightmare. At this time, she sees her friend and Soy. She welcome to chocolate pie angel and says Jay's ass will be on fire today. At this time, a loud noise is heard, and Soy falls down. At that moment, the ceiling of the building collapses, and she see Soy is buried in front of her. While she's shocked, her friend sees the debris falling over on her and saves. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Water attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description She's a pre-priestess of the Church of Madonna. She's the child patriarch who cares for her two siblings Soy and Jay. She has a persistent vitality. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Rami is playable character. Trivia *Fan arts **May 15, 2012 **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 31, 2012 (Spoiler) **August 1, 2012 **July 11, 2013 **January 25, 2014 **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 30, 2014 (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **January 6, 2016 **November 10, 2016 (Spoiler) **January 12, 2017 *Team Imitatros makes her as the 3D models. **link (Korean) *In Volume 6, Rami put her face on the cover. *And in Rami Record, she put her face on the cover. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna